


comfortable silence.

by drmlands



Category: Dream Team (Video Blogging RPF), Video Blogging RPF, dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Confessions, Friends to Lovers, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drmlands/pseuds/drmlands
Summary: late night conversations with dream and george. (short oneshot, lowercase intended)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	comfortable silence.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rihachu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rihachu/gifts).



discord calls with dream and george were always quiet, yet peaceful. the two sat in a comfortable silence, both clicking away at their keyboards. sapnap had logged off a few hours prior, complaining that he had an exam in the morning, which left them alone together.

  
george cleared his throat, unable to bear the silence that surrounded them. “dream?” he asked.

  
dream startled at the sound of his name, shifting in his chair. “yeah?” he yawned.

  
“i think i’m going to go to sleep soon,” george answered.

  
dream knew where this was going. “do you want to sleep call?” he asked softly.

  
“yeah, that’d be nice,” george admitted as he moved to his bed.

  
“i think i’m going to go to sleep, too. it’s been a long day,” dream decided.

  
dream had been alone in a vc with george before, but tonight felt different. of course, maybe things had only shifted for him because of his talk with sapnap last night... no. he couldn’t do this to himself. he pushed any thoughts he’d had yesterday out of his head, and instead asked if he could ramble about nothing in particular as the pair tried to fall asleep.

  
“of course,” george responded, his words slightly slurred from drowsiness. noises were heard on his side of the call as he propped up his phone and moved closer to hear dream properly, despite being on the verge of unconsciousness.

  
dream couldn’t help himself. he pictured george bundled underneath his covers - since he’d recently complained it was too cold in his room - and listening to him babbling on about speedrunning as the two of them laid in bed - together, yet still so far apart.

  
he stopped for a moment, staring at his ceiling in silence. george hadn’t responded in a bit, leading him to believe george was out cold. and so, assuming the other was asleep, he mustered up the courage to say the four words that had come so easily to him when they were streaming, yet so difficult now - “i love you, george.”

  
he paused, waiting for a response. when he received nothing in return, he continued - “i don’t just mean this as a friend, i really love you george. i’ve been meaning to tell you this but i’ve been too much of a baby to tell you. i really hope you’re sleeping right now, otherwise it’d be pretty embarrassing for you to be hearing this,” he rambled, listening for an answer. to his surprise, he heard a shuffling on the other side and flinched instinctively, praying george wasn’t awake.

  
but he was.

  
an eternity was felt in a minute after the small movement, leaving dream nervously holding his breath in anticipation.

  
“i love you too, dream.”

  
“...goodnight, george. sweet dreams.”

  
and so they slept in comfortable silence, a feeling of warmth almost never been felt before.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first ff i've published on ao3, thanks for reading! if you enjoyed this please consider leaving a comment :D


End file.
